


День 37 - Держаться в определённых рамках

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Вы их не видите.





	День 37 - Держаться в определённых рамках

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Вы их не видите. Шерлок тоже не может их увидеть, но пытается.

Те, что Майкрофта, видятся ему кожаными, похожими на поводок, достаточно прочными, чтобы противостоять случайному натяжению.

Те, что матери – из холодного твёрдого металла, покалывающего его кожу, когда она за них дёргала.

Те, что миссис Хадсон – похожи на нежное кружево, сотканное для того, чтобы ему помочь. Они рвутся, когда он реагирует неправильно, а затем видит разочарование на её лице.

И есть те, которые принадлежат Джону. Он видит их бархатными, со стальным ядром; они ведут его, останавливая при необходимости, но никогда не причиняя вреда. Иногда они принимают форму слов, но большую часть времени это взгляд, покашливание или – его любимое – мягкое прикосновение к руке или спине.

 

Я говорю об ограничениях. И я не имею в виду очевидные. Такие тоже есть. Шерлоку понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к отказу от тотального контроля, но в конце концов он обнаружил, что ему это нравится.

Нет, я говорю об ограничениях, которые связывают Шерлока. Его мораль. Речь. Мозги. Поведение.

Все это делают, даже если любят так, как миссис Хадсон, Майкрофт или Джон.

Суть в том, что когда дело доходит до Джона, Шерлок не возражает быть связанным как угодно: метафорически, сексуально или романтично.


End file.
